The major parts of a door sealing system consist of a door sweep, which is located at the bottom of most entry doors to assist in sealing the bottom of the door, and a threshold cap, which makes contact with the door sweep to seal and help prevent water, air and pests from passing beyond the threshold. While current door sealing systems have generally proven to be satisfactory for their applications, each is associated with its share of limitations.
One major limitation of many current door sealing systems relates to their inability to consistently form a consistent seal due to variation between the door and the threshold throughout the life of the door seal. Due to current designs, door sweeps become deformed, lose their shape and ultimately leave gaps in the seal thus compromising the integrity of the entire seal. This permits water, air and pests to pass beyond the threshold.
Another limitation of many known door sweeps is the harsh noise created by the door sweep and threshold when the doors are opened or closed. The noise is caused by the door sweep being dragged across the threshold. Additionally, this noise may be made worse by thresholds that have a grooved surface. However, door sweeps that contact thresholds upon opening have traditionally been necessary to create and maintain a seal between the door and its corresponding threshold.
Another limitation of current door sweeps and their associated thresholds is their propensity to wear through due to constant scuffing of the door sweep on the threshold. This creates a need for maintenance and as the door sweep wears, its sealing effectiveness generally diminishes.
What is needed then is a device that does not suffer from the above limitations. This in turn, will provide a device that repeatedly creates a proper seal between the door sweep and its associated threshold every time the door is opened and closed, regardless of which direction the door is opened or closed. Furthermore, a door sweep device will be provided that does not lose its shape after repeated door openings and closings. Additionally, a door sweep and its associated threshold is needed that does not make harsh noises upon every opening and closing of an associated door. Finally, a door sweep is needed that does not wear out or at least is capable of experiencing a longer life than current door sweeps. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a door sweep and threshold that achieves the above-identified advantages.